Get Goin' : Lessons On Exploration
by x FollowMe
Summary: This is a little writing piece I wrote in 2009, when I was fourteen. It was inspired by the Fraggle Rock song "Get Goin'", as well as the incredible character of Gobo's Uncle Matt.


A Fraggle Rock {Song} Fan-Fiction

**There's a story going 'round about a hero of history. **You haven't heard it? Well then! I'm shocked. Go ahead and ask the Storyteller about such a legend. Oh, you don't know what to say?

**Well, I guess I better tell you that the hero of the story is me. **My name is Matthew Fraggle, though lately I have been known as Travelling Matt. I have been and always will be an explorer. I am currently the only one in all of Fraggle Rock that has been in Outer Space. The others have just either looked around a little, or they sit around bored and look for something to do with their lives.

**And if you wanna understand all the hullabaloo, then it's time that you heard what I'm saying to you.** What? You didn't understand any of that? Let's back it up then. A name is something you answer to, an explorer is someone who travels to distant places each day without so much as a coffee break, and Outer Space is the place outside of Fraggle Rock, where we live. Outer Space is filled with beings I call 'silly creatures', because they are always doing odd things. Is that good enough for you? Did I explain well enough? Great. Here's some advice for you while you are here…

**If you got what it takes to grow…** Growing isn't only in size. It's in mind and spirit as well. If you are the tallest person in the entire world and act like a newborn Gorg, I wouldn't consider you anywhere near grown. On the other hand, if you are as small as a Doozer and have a mind like mine, you are going to be okay.

**You gotta take what you got and go.** So, you are grown. What are you going to do with your life now? Are you going to sit in your bed all day and dream about what you could be doing? No! Go out and do it. Leave your cave, friends and family. You can follow your dreams.

**And if you got what it takes, then you take what you got and get goin'. **Here's when you walk out the door, say nothing to anyone, don't turn around and take it from there.

**Mm-hmm. **Yup, it is that easy.

**Well I told you once and I don't want to tell you twice.** When you decide to go, you can't look back. You might get discouraged and go back to your old life. It is just better to go.

**I got a heart full of fire, got a head full of good advice. **Passion is a great quality to have in an explorer. If you like what you do, then do it! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I do have good advice, don't I? If you don't think so, just don't say anything. Thanks.

**You know the worlds plumb full of gall darn fools, tryin' to run your life with the gosh darn rules. **No, I don't know what it means either. I guess what I am trying to say is that you cannot be a follower to anyone. People just are not going to like you. You have to lead your life so other people can follow you. (Sorry, Gobo.)

**If you got what it takes to grow…** It does take a lot. If you must know, it helps if you think right, stay nice, be creative and don't second guess people. Everyone will think you are a lot smarter if you can make up your mind. And yes, that means NO WEMBLING. I'm sorry if that news hurts you. It hurts me, too.

**You gotta take what you got and go. **Now that that is settled, you cannot forget those things. If you do, then you need to know how to recover from it.

**And if you got what it takes, then you take what you got and get goin'. **If you have been on a good start so far, then this is the easy part.

**Mm-hmm. **Doodley do, doodley do…

**So if you wanna get ahead, get a load of what I'm telling you. **Hey! Over there! You have to pay attention. There is no 'Oh, look! A distraction!' nonsense when it comes to exploring. Because you know what happens if you chase a pretty butterfly that caught your eye off a cliff? Nothing. You die. I'm just saying. Don't die.

**Don't you listen to the lies that the world keeps telling you. **In every place, people exaggerate. Everyone exaggerates. Don't pay attention to the big details and focus on the small ones. It makes life easier.

**Don't hang around with all of them fools. **Not everyone is as interesting as you hope they would be. Most people are just holding you back. To decide which friends are good for you, simply ask "Would you do anything for me, even if I risked your life?" If they don't answer right away, ignore them. It works.

**Come and get a hinder at the golden rules. **There are rules, of course, but I think we've covered them. Don't be a loser, don't be a follower, don't look back, dump your friends and follow the rules. That's it. Enough on that subject.

**And if you got what it takes to grow… **I'm pretty sure we went over this. It doesn't matter if you are tall or short. It's the inside that counts.

**You better take what you got and go. **Pack your stuff. Don't leave home empty-handed. It's back luck. Also, maps are good but brains are better. Just thought I'd mention that.

**And if you got what it takes, then you take what you got and get goin'. **I have said that enough, don't you think? It does not hurt to leave home, but you cannot forget to come back every once in a while.

**Get goin'.** I'll say it again.

**Get goin'! **And those are my final worlds of advice to you. If you want to be like me, then go ahead. You owe yourself after hearing me rant for so long. Just don't forget to remember, and you'll be fine. If you ever come across me in Outer Space, be sure to pay me for being such a big inspiration.

_-Travelling Matt_

Started and finished on 6/13/09

Rough draft done at 2:35

Typed copy done at 3:35

(:


End file.
